The sex talk
by Pink and Black Rose Lily
Summary: When Edward is caught by his brother in a very awkward postion with Winry, Al soon wants to learn about sex. And with Ed as his teacher. Will Edward be able to teach his younger brother, or does he need alittle experience first?
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Rose Lily(aka: Starrypinkangel09): Just to let you know, Alphonse is human in this story so yeah, enjoy! and im the one who wrote this first part so opinions are needed. kay?**

Ed, Al and Winry were staying at a hotel for the night while they wait to travel back to Resenbol in order to take Winry back home after she had came by for a visit.

Winry: But Edward! I want to go with you guys!

Ed: I told you already its too dangerous!

Winry: You and Al always leave me out of everything. I could never know if you guys were even still alive! I'm so tired of this! You don't care about my feelings at all!

Ed: That's not true! I'm only doing this because I care.

Winry: You're so full of crap Ed! I hate you always leaving me out of your life, and **I hate you!**

She turns around and sticks her nose up in the air. Ed, feeling sorry, walks behind and gentle grabs her shoulders.

Ed: Come on Rie-rie. You know I hate it when we fight.

Winry: I told you not to call me that Eddy!

Ed(Glaring): The same goes…

Winry: Just leave me alone, ok? Its what you're best at!**( PinkandBlack rose lily: BURN!)**

Winry attempts to walk away but doesn't work when Edward grabs her by her waist and pushes her over to the bed on the side of the room. She looked surprised when she saw Edward getting on top of her. Then the next thing she knew, she exploded with laughter, for Edward was endlessly tickling her.

Ed: Now say you forgive me!

Winry: Hahahaha! No dammit stop!!

Ed: You better. Or you're gonna regret it!

He then jabbed her in the sides. She practically screamed!

Winry: AHH! Stop it Ed!! Hahaha! Its starting to hurt!

At that point, Alphonse heard Winry scream. So he went to check on her. He went down to her room and cracked open the door.

Al: Hey Winry is everything-?

He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. For when he looked inside he saw his brother on top of her!

Al(thinking): What the…? What's he doing?

Winry: ED STOP! IT HURTS!!

Ed: Awww you didn't let me finish.

Winry: GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW! Hahaha!

Al: Oh my god! I gotta get out of here! This is scary!

And in fear, Al ran all the way back to the room he and Ed shared.

When Ed finally stopped tickling her she pushed him onto the floor, hard.

Ed: OW! Harsh!

Winry: Get out Ed! I swear I can't stand you!

Ed: Rie-rie I'm was just trying to make you happy!

Winry: You know what Edward? You've done enough! You didn't care nothing about my feelings till now! GET OUT!

Ed: Winry…

Winry then gets a huge wrench from behind her bed, eyes aflame, clearly pissed off.

Winry: I don't wanna tell you again!

Ed, as frightened as a wee kitten ran as fast as if Jesus had blessed him with wings on his feet.

Winry just sat on her bed and thought sadly,

Winry(thinking): You'll never understand me, Edward.

Edward ran back to his room and opened the door to find his brother ,on his bed, curled up in a little ball. Ed ran over to him.

Ed: Oh my god! Al what happened!

Ed then lifted him up, and made him sit up so he could look at him.

Al: Ed? Did you hurt Winry?

Ed(clueless): What do you mean?

Al: Well I heard her scream, and when I went to go check on her and you were on top of her?

Ed(thinking): Oh….crap!

Al: Did you do that one thing that I heard Roy talking about all the time?

Ed: What?

Al: You know. When two people like each other they hug like that.

Ed: OH MY GOD DO YOU MEAN SEX!!

Al: Yeah that's the word! Is that what you were doing?

Ed: GOOD LORD NO!!

Al: But you were on top of her and she said you were hurting her and from what I Roy say he's says that-

Ed: Ah ah ah ah! no no no no! I don't wanna hear what you heard from that pervert!

Al: So then what were you doing?

Ed: I WAS TICKLING HER!

Al: Oh.

Ed: Gezze Al you really don't have a clue about this kind of stuff do you.

Al: Well…can you teach me?

Ed: o.0

**Black Rose Lily(Aka: MCL3690): Just so you know I will be writing the second part!**

**Pink Rose Lily: And so am I! teehee PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkandblackroselily: Ok heads up! Things are gonna get seriously crazy! And alittle nasty! So those who think they cant handle it should leave now! Cause its only gonna get worse from this point hehehe! Enjoy!**

**(recap)**

Al: Did you do that one thing that I heard Roy talking about all the time?

Ed: What?

Al: You know. When two people like each other they hug like that.

Ed: OH MY GOD DO YOU MEAN SEX!!

Al: Yeah that's the word! Is that what you were doing?

Ed: GOOD LORD NO!!

Al: But you were on top of her and she said you were hurting her and from what I Roy say he's says that-

Ed: Ah ah ah ah! no no no no! I don't wanna hear what you heard from that pervert!

Al: So then what were you doing?

Ed: I WAS TICKLING HER!

Al: Oh.

Ed: Gezze Al you really don't have a clue about this kind of stuff do you.

Al: Well…can you teach me?

Ed: o.0

**Continuing **

Ed(stunned): ….You wanna learn about sex?

Al: Well sure. I mean I'm almost 15 like you. Don't you think I should know by now?

Ed(Sarcastically) : Yeah sure. 14 is a perfect age to learn about stuff like this.

Ed then walks over to the couch in the middle of the room and sits down with a slump.

Ed: So what do you wanna know?

Al walks over and sits next to him with his legs crossed.

Al: Well what do you think I should know?

Ed: Ummm…well I guess, we'll start with the basics.

Al scoots a little closer, intrigued.

Al: There are basics? Tell me, tell me!!

Ed(blushing): Well you see when two people like each other….

Al( Enthusiastic): Uh huh!

Ed: They start to do things…that show how much they like each other.

Al: Uh huh!

Ed: And…well…are you sure you wanna learn bout this?!

Al: YES!

Ed: well um…they start kissing and well um…

Al: Really? What else?

Ed(Frustrated): You know what? Let's call an expert on the subject.

Ed walks over to the phone near the bed and dials a number.

Al: Who are you calling?

Ed: Just wait…yes hello. I'd like to speak with Roy Mustang please.

****With Roy Mustang***

Roy: OW! What you do that for?!

Riza: I told you already, we may be together, but my rear end is strictly off limits!

Roy: Come on Riza, don't be like that.

He goes and walks behind her and holds her sides.

Roy: Besides… you know you like it anyway.

She then pretends to be happy, then elbows him in the gut!

Riza: Don't test your luck sir. You should be happy I let you get that far.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Roy: Come in.

A soldier comes in and salutes to his higher ups.

Soldier: Sorry for the interruption sir, but you have a phone call.

Roy: Thank you. You are dismissed.

The soldier salutes once more and leave. Then at the same time Riza heads to the door as well.

Roy: Where are you going?

Riza: I'm gonna give you some privacy. Seems you have some important business to attend to.

Before she could even reach the handle of the door, he grabbed her arm and turned her around rapidly till, his lips met hers.

Roy(smiling): You're the only important thing to me.

Riza smiles and releases herself from his grip.

Riza: Don't worry I'll be back. And then I'll be the only business you'll be handling.

She smirked then walked out the door.

Roy: God I love that girl.

Roy then walks over to the phone and picks it up.

Roy : Hello, Roy Mustang speaking.

***Back to Edward***

Ed: Hey Roy.

Roy: Gee Ed is that a formal way to address me?

Ed: You know I don't give a damn bout that stuff. Look, I need your help.

Roy: What about?

Ed: Ok well long story short, Al is curious about sex…

Roy(intrigued): Is he now…? Put him on the phone.

Ed: You're not gonna say anything to make us have to put him through therapy are you?

Roy: Just put him on.

Ed: You didn't promise me.

Roy: Ed, do you want my help or not?

Ed: Okay, okay! Damn! Hold on.

Edward then went over to his brother and told him to go to the phone. So he did.

Al: Hello?

Roy: Good evening Al. So I hear you wanna learn about sex. That right?

Al: Yes.

Roy: Well you came to the right guy kiddo. What do you wanna know?

Al: Well I don't know anything so I guess…everything?

Roy(smiling): ….Perfect…

So then Roy started talking to Al, telling him all sorts of things.

***phone conversation from Al's point of view***

Al: uh huh…really? But I thought you only had to go to the bathroom with that? No? ok…you mean girls don't have that? Then what do they have?…what the hell is a va..gi..na? is that a type of car? Its sounds European…Its not a car really? Ok so then what do you do with it? No, I don't know what " popping the cherry" means. I am not that innocent!

Ed: What the hell are they talking about?!

Al: Ok so tell me what it means. OH MY GOD THEY'RE GONNA BLEED?! I don't wanna do that to a girl! What do you mean it's necessary? SHE'S BEING RIPPED OPEN?! OH MY GOD!!! What do you mean, not if she's not a virgin? What's a virgin? Is that another car? Oh so cars aren't involved? What do you mean unless its done in the back of one?! That don't make no sense, we'd be uncomfortable! How the hell would we " change positions" ?!

Ed: Oh dear lord! I think I'm gonna regret this!

Al: So how do you change positions? Yes I know what 69 is. It's a number! What do you mean that's not what you meant? Then what do you mean?…EWW!! that's gross! How the hell does that feel good? I don't get it!… Oh there are other positions? What on god's green earth is doggy style? DOES IT INVOLVE A DOG?! Something bout that doesn't sound right! Oh so she's laying down like a dog? O…kay. Do I know what oral is? Well I knew that one show called moral oral on adult swim. Is that what you mean?

Ed: Aww man. This is really gonna get bad!

Al: So wait, how do girls know how to do oral? They pretend it's a hotdog? WHAT! Are they gonna bite me?! SOMETIMES?! I don't want that? So can a guy do that too? It's like eating a creampie?! WHAT! That does not sound delicious! What do you mean its not? Then why would I freakin do it?! Because they like it? Well what else do they like? What the hell is a vibrator? All these 'v' words you're telling me, you sure they aren't cars?!

Ed: Oh my god!! He went that far?!

Al: Ok so what are they? OH MY GOD WOULDN'T THEY HURT?! What do you mean you could just stick it in the other hole?! What other hole?! They have two?!… THREE?! WELL WHERE THE SECOND AND THIRD ONE?… I thought they only need that for poo and eating food? …Oh my god… that's just weird…ok anything else before I pass out? No I don't know what happens when you get too tired….what's a climax?

ED: SHIT! NO!

Ed ran over to the phone as fast as he could and snatched it.

Ed: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY BROTHER!!!

Roy: HEHEHEHE! I'm surprised you let me get this far, Ed.

Ed: YOU'VE GOT A SICK FUCKING MIND!

Roy: But now your brother knows just about everything. If you just would've let me finish.

Ed: HELL NO!

And with that, he hung up the phone with a loud slam.

Roy just hung up the phone and smiled.

Roy: Well now that's over, I have some "business" to tend to. Oh Riza…

Ed: Al…are you ok?

Al stood there blankly.

Al: I don't know…

Ed: What all did he tell you?

Al( Shivering): So many things…

Ed: Well from what I " overheard", it sounds like the only thing he didn't tell you about was climax.

Al: Well…what is it?

Ed( Blushing harshly):…Its just when you get too tired and your body lets out…a liquid.

Al(Shocked): That sounds really gross…

Ed: Yeah…you'll be even more gross out if I told you where its supposed to go…

Al: You mean it goes inside the gi-

Ed: Yes! Just don't…finish that sentence! Good lord I'm gonna need therapy!

Al: Ed…do you hear that?

Ed: What?

Al walked over to the wall and leaned his ear on the wall. Ed, curious did the same. They could hear someone. A woman.

Ed: Winry?

He could tell, that she was crying.

Ed: Aw man…I really messed up this time. Damnit!

Al: What happened?

Ed(Sadly): Nothing. Just me being stupid. And Winry got mad at me.

Al: You should talk to her.

Ed: You seem to be very mature for your age. Even though you don't know squat about sex.

Al(Glaring) Well I do now!

Ed(Smiling): Yeah I guess.

Al: Serious Ed, I know I'm right about this. I know you like Winry…

Ed(Blushing) How…?

Al: I may not know about sex, but come on Ed. I'm not stupid! A squirrel could see that!

Ed: Oh. but I don't like her....I love her...

Al: Maybe nows the time to tell her.

Ed: You may be right Al. And I think I know just how to do it…

**Pinkroselily**: OOOOOO! SOOO NASTY! LOL. Al must be scarred for life!

**Blackroselily**: I would be too! **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Pinkroselily Please!!**: And well have the next one out even faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**(recap)**

Al walked over to the wall and leaned his ear on the wall. Ed, curious did the same. They could hear someone. A woman.

Ed: Winry?

He could tell, that she was crying.

Ed: Aw man…I really messed up this time. Damnit!

Al: What happened?

Ed(Sadly): Nothing. Just me being stupid. And Winry got mad at me.

Al: You should talk to her.

Ed: You seem to be very mature for your age. Even though you don't know squat about sex.

Al(Glaring) Well I do now!

Ed(Smiling): Yeah I guess.

Al: Serious Ed, I know I'm right about this. I know you like Winry…

Ed(Blushing) How…?

Al: I may not know about sex, but come on Ed. I'm not stupid! A squirrel could see that!

Ed: Oh. but I don't like her...I love her...

Al: Maybe now's the time to tell her.

Ed: You may be right Al. And I think I know just how to do it…

**(Continuing)**

Edward took off his jacket and laid it on the couch, showing his muscular arms, that no longer were half automail. They had been fully rejuvenated by the philosophers stone, just like his brother's body had been.

Al: Where are you going brother?

Ed:…I need to talk to Winry…

Ed proceeded to the door and closed it behind him, leaving Al, with a smile on his face.

Al:…Good luck…big brother.

Ed walked over to the room where Winry was staying and he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Ed started to get a little worried

Ed: Winry? Are you in there?

No response. Edward was getting frustrated, he opened the door and looked inside. It was completely dark. He looked around to find the only source of light was the window, where the moonlight was shining in. which is also were Winry was. She sat there, looking out into the sky, admiring the nights beauty. Edward was practically gazing at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her skin, all her features, were being illuminated by the moonlit night she admired. But what he noticed the most, were the silent tears, rolling down her eyes. It practically broke his heart, knowing that he was the cause.

Ed(sadly):…Winry…

Winry was surprise by the sudden call of her name. She looked in the direction where it came from, and saw him standing in the doorway

Winry(whispering):…Edward…

Ed:…Why are you crying?

Winry quickly looked away and wiped her eyes

Winry: It doesn't matter…just go away

Ed: No... I won't.

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned back to him

Ed: Not after I just seen you like this. I've never seen you look so unhappy, and I know its because of me

Winry: Edward... Please I'm not in the mood for this

Ed: Please just hear me out...

Winry: *sigh* You've got one minute

Ed: I… just want to say that I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I haven't exactly been acting like the best of friends you've ever had huh?

Winry: Edward... You and Alphonse are the only friends I have.

Ed : What..?

Winry: You're the only two people outside my family who ever got so close to my heart. I got to see so many wondrous things and meet so many more new people and see new places every time I was with you. It meant a lot to me

She looked down at the ground. Even though her gaze was toward the floor, Edward could tell that tears started to form in her eyes

Winry: And that's why it hurts me so much when u just try to abandon me as if I didn't matter. I thought we were closer than that.

Edward walked up to her and held her hand in his

Ed: We are... or we can be..

Her eyes widened

Winry: This conversation has gone far enough. You came here to apologize and you did. You can leave now

Ed: Wait a second Winry I-

Winry: Just go Edward. I have to start packing for tomorrow so I can catch the next train, and you and your brother can leave without me once again

Ed: You don't have to do that Winry. If you would just hear me out-

Winry: I've heard plenty of what you have to say... Goodnight

She gazed at him for just a moment, to show that he had better leave or he would regret it. He hated the look in her eyes. Completely sad, and looked as if her very soul was just hollow.

Ed: Goodnight...

He opened the door and looked back at her. Her gaze laid plastered on the floor. He didn't want to leave her in such a state but she wasn't giving him a choice. With that he walked out and softly closed the door behind him.

Ed: Damnit! How did I mess things up so badly?

Unknown voice: Edward?

He turned around to the person calling his name and his eyes

Ed: Rose? What are you doing here?

Rose: Well as you must know, my country is in a war right now. And with my newborn baby, I didn't want to risk anything bad happening so I came to this hotel. I plan to stay here until I find a good place for us to live.

Edward smiled.

Ed: I'm glad to hear it Rose. You're finally doing what's best for you and your baby

Rose: Hey I got legs. I got up… and now I'm using them

He smiled a little more, but then it dropped to a frown

Rose: What's wrong?

Ed: Winry and I kinda had a fight

Rose: What happened? You still haven't told Winry you love her yet?

Rose said jokingly while laughing a looked down.

Edward: Well...

Rose immediately stopped laughing

Rose: Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think that was actually the case. Come on Ed. Let's go talk. Maybe I can

Ed(smiling): Thank you

Rose: Sure thing. Show me to your room.

~in Edward's room~

Al: ROSE!

Rose looked dumbfounded

Rose: Um Ed... Whose the kid?

Ed: oh that's right. You haven't seen our new bodies. Rose, this is my younger brother. He got his body back

Rose: Alphonse!

Al instantly ran up to her and hugged her

Rose: So this is what u really look like? Such a handsome young man you

Al(blushing): awww thank you rose. It's so great to see you!

Rose: You as well then sat down on one of the beds and Edward came in and sat across from her on the other bed

Rose: So talk to me Edward. What's going on?

Edward walked over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. He heard running water in the next room. Winry was in the shower, so he knew that she wouldn't accidentally hear what he was going to

Ed: Rose, I've fallen so hard for Winry. It always used to be just a crush but now...I feel like I need her in my life. To care for her and protect. For her to say she was mine and I was hers. But I keep making such stupid mistakes and I keep pushing her away...now she thinks I don't care for her at all.

Rose: I'm sure that's not it Edward.

Edward: Then what is it? I mean whenever she comes out to see us, I give her every bit of my attention. But I can't help it if the military calls me in for a job. I don't want to leave her, but I have to.

Rose: But that's just it Ed. Don't you see? She's in pain. She's realizing now that you don't need her. Every time you leave she tries to come and help, even if its to bring a smile to you boys' faces. She can't even seem to do that without you turning your back on her.

Edward(looks down): You're right…I can't believe how cruel I've been acting toward her all these years.

Rose: She just feels neglected. If you really love her like you say, then you need to show her. Tell me honestly Edward, besides giving her a gift or just buying things for her, what else have you done to show you care for her?

Edward thought about it for a moment.

Ed:...Absolutely nothing...

Rose: That's your problem silly. Your love is materialist. And with girls, sure we wants gifts from you, it's shows how much you care and how far your willing to go, but really, all we want...is you.

Ed slumps down in his seat

Ed:...I'm such an idiot. Now I see why she thinks the ways she does.

Rose: There's still time Edward. You can fix this. You've been holding back all your emotions for years and I understand why. You've been through a lot of hell these past years. You, Alphonse and Winry. You've all been through so much. But unknown to you Ed, you've been causing pain to the ones who care for you most

His eyes widened.

Rose: Do you know what kind of hell Winry must've gone through because of the fact that you wouldn't open up to her even though you've know everything about her and been so close to her for so long?

Ed: I never even realized...I was causing her so much pain

Rose: She's in a emotional bind. She needs you now more than ever to tell her you care for her. Her heart is crying out to you, and you need to be able to hear it

Al: Rose...you're so wise...

Rose: No Alphonse...I just know what it feels like to lose something you love. And I don't want the same thing to happen to you Edward, or Winry

Ed: But how will she ever forgive me for the ways I've been treating her?

Rose: Because she loves you.

Edward: How can you tell?

Rose: A girl can always tell, it's the boys who have a hard time seeing it, even though they're the ones we're showing it to. But that's all boys for you.

Ed: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Rose: Calm down, you're just getting defensive because you know I'm right

Ed:...Damn...girls do know all about this

Rose(smiling): Told you

Ed: well if that's the case then I have so business to take care of. Thanks for the talk Rose, you really helped me out.

Ed then gets up off the bed

Al: Ed, where are you going?

Ed: There's a girl in this building that I love and she has no idea... And it's about time that she found out...

Edward then gets up and walks to the door and proceeds to walk out.

**Pinkandblackroselily: hey guys sorry it took so long to come out with this one. and its alittle sad we know. but hey next ones gonna be funnier we promise. r &r's are very nice. thanks ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Enjoy my duckies**

**(Recap)**

Rose: She's in a emotional bind. She needs you now more than ever to tell her you care for her. Her heart is crying out to you, and you need to be able to hear it

Al: Rose...you're so wise...

Rose: No Alphonse...I just know what it feels like to lose something you love. And I don't want the same thing to happen to you Edward, or Winry

Ed: But how will she ever forgive me for the ways I've been treating her?

Rose: Because she loves you.

Edward: How can you tell?

Rose: A girl can always tell, it's the boys who have a hard time seeing it, even though they're the ones we're showing it to. But that's all boys for you.

Ed: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Rose: Calm down, you're just getting defensive because you know I'm right

Ed:...Damn...girls do know all about this

Rose(smiling): Told you

Ed: well if that's the case then I have so business to take care of. Thanks for the talk Rose, you really helped me out.

Ed then gets up off the bed

Al: Ed, where are you going?

Ed: There's a girl in this building that I love and she has no idea... And it's about time that she found out...

Edward then gets up and walks to the door and proceeds to walk out.

**(Continuing)**

Al: Hey Edward wait! I wanted you to look at this.

Ed: What is it?

Al: I don't know but someone from the hotel staff gave it to us earlier. They said it came from Central.

Ed : Really? Let me see.

Al got up and handed him a big envelop with something big and rectangular inside. On the envelope it read: Hope this helps- Roy

Edward opened it up and pulled out a video

Rose: A videotape? What's that for?

Ed: I don't know. I didn't ask for any information to be sent to me.

Rose: Well here's a VCR. Let's see what's on it.

Ed: Yea, sounds like a good idea.

Edward walked over to the TV and turned it on, then popped in the video tape then pressed play. The screen was dark and then a title popped up on the screen. And it said: How to create.

Ed: What the hell? How to create? Create what?

Al: You think it's gonna tell us about alchemy brother?

Ed: I have no idea Al.

Then on the video there were two people in lab coats. One man and one woman. The woman spoke first. Everyone, who were so curious about the video, were very tuned in.

Lady on video: Hello and thank you for purchasing our 'how to create' on video.

Guy on video: On today's segment we are going to show all sorts of techniques you can use everywhere you go.

Rose: Uh Edward...why are they taking their lab coats off?

Al: They may be transmuting something onto their bodies.

Ed: Wait they can't do that to create something...wait a minute...how to create?...o.0...OH SHIT! This is not for alchemy! It's for-!

Before he could finish the screen flashed and the two were naked and kissing on each other.

Ed: Oh fuck!

Rose: Edward what the hell? You had porn sent to you?

Ed: I didn't ask for this!

Al: Umm Ed...what's he about to do to the lady...?

They looked at the video and saw he was about to enter her.

Rose and Ed: OH MY GOD!

Rose: Ed, shut it off! Shut it off!

Ed tried to hit the stop button but it still kept playing

Ed: Shit! He put a lock on it!

Rose: EDWARD!

The video show them on the wall having crazy sex.

Al: AHHHHHHH! What is this! My eyes!

Rose: Look away! Look away!

Al: There's stuff everywhere! I know they said the body is made of 70% of water but oh my god! Why is she screaming so loud! My god she's gonna break a window with those screams.

Ed (thinking): Yeah and that's not gonna be the only thing that breaks around here if they trying to make a baby! Dammit I can't believe he showed me a 'how to create a baby' video. Fuck! Who the hell has time to make these?

Al: Why is he going so fast! Oh my god. He's gonna hurt her!

Rose: Dammit Al! I said look away!

She then slammed onto him and covered his eyes. He was squirming and screaming.

Al: Rose! What are you doing?

Rose: Saving your life! Ed shut that damn thing off!

Ed: You don't think I'm fucking trying to?

Al: Oh my gosh! What's happening now?

Rose: Ed! Climax alert! Climax alert!

Ed: WHAT? Damn it all! Aw fuck it!

Edward then used his alchemy and blew up the VCR and the TV along with it, causing a huge hole in the wall.

Edward stood there panting with the most pissed off face imaginable.

Rose: You may have went a little overboard with the alchemy there Ed...

Edward:...I'm gonna kill that bastard...

One of the staff members just casual walked past the gaping hole in the wall and peered in the room. All he saw was a stressed out and pissed off boy, a freaked out girl, and a boy who looked scarred for life. He poked his head into the hole in the wall and simply said:

Staff member: You're gonna have to pay for that.

Then just walked away.

Rose: I'm glad he cared more for the damages then be nice enough to see if we were ok. -_-

Ed: I swear I'm gonna kill Roy!

...(After everyone got over their 'ordeal')...

Ed: How's he holding up?

Edward said while just adding the finishing touches to fixing the previously obliterated wall.

Rose: Well his eyes are still rolled up in the back of his head but he's breathing now...I guess thats a good sign.

Ed: Aw man.

Rose: Poor kid, not exactly the greatest to find out about this sort of thing.

Ed: oh trust me i never planned for him to find out like this.

Rose had Al's head laid on her lap, while he laid there in the discentigrating pieces that was his innocence.

Rose: For the love of children everywhere, please don't ask Roy for anymore sex advice...

Ed: I'll keep that in mind...if I don't kill him first. Al probably hates my guts now -_-

Rose(giggling): Oh Ed you know your brother knows you were just trying to help. He still loves you.

Ed: Yea but I know I'd hate to be put through that...wait a minute, love?...CRAP!

Rose(surprised): What?

Ed: I still haven't got to talk to Winry! if anyone hates me for sure right now I know she does! Dammit Roy! Even if I'm away from central you find a way to fuck up my life!

Rose: It's not too late Ed, you still have time. Just go talk to her.

Ed: She probably doesn't even want to talk to me.

Rose: You never know till you try. You said you wanted to tell her you love her and you have to live up to that or it'll tear you up inside. You have nothing to lose.

Ed(Smiling): You're right, thank you Rose.

He walked up to her and gave her a big hug. She was a little surprised.

Rose(surprised): Edward?

Ed: My brother is right. you are very wise, and you made me realize my mistakes. Thank you.

Rose smiled and hugged him back.

Rose: This is what friends do for each other, Ed.

She let him go and looked at him with a bright smile.

Rose: Now go get your girl.

He gave her a wide cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

Ed: You got it!

He walked toward the door and opened it, then stopped himself.

Ed: Take care of my bro for me until he wakes up, kay?

Rose(Smiling): You got it, Ed.

He smiles back and walks out.

...

Edward walks up to her door and knocks. No response.

Ed: Winry? You in there?

He puts his ear up to the door and hears nothing.

Ed: Where is she?

Worried, he looks around to try to find away into her room, and at the end of the hall, he spots the doorway to the fire escape, which leans under every window of the hotel.

Ed: Bingo.

...

Winry gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. She starts to brush her hair when suddenly she hears a 'thud'.

Winry: What the hell?

She goes over to the other side of the bathroom where she heard the noise. She sees the window was open, but didn't see who could've possibly opened.

Winry: That's weird.

She goes over to the window and closes it and locks it shut. Then she hears another, but not as loud, 'thud' on the floor. But this time she saw it was her hairbrush.

Winry: Ok this is starting to creep me out.

She bent down and picked it up and put it on the sink. But then she felt herself being turned around and being laid down on the floor, and having her mouth being covered by a hand. She screamed and struggled but then looked up and saw it was none other than Edward.

Edward. She glared so hard that he instantly took his hand away from her mouth.

Winry: Just what the hell do you think you're doing?

Edward: I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to you. But your room door was locked and it didn't sound like you were in here. I got worried so I came in through the bathroom window. I didn't think you would be in here though and I didn't want you to get scared so I threw the brush to distract you and I could come up and keep you quiet.

Winry(Angry) :... You've got exactly five seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't beat your ass so bad that your dick recedes in fear!

His eyes widened but then he got serious. His eyes narrowed with determination.

Edward:... Because I have something... Very important to tell you

Her eyes sparked curiousity.

Winry:.. Edward?

Edward: Winry...I-

He leaned his face down into the crook of her neck. He started planting small kisses on her, she was utterly embarrassed. She was completely naked, with a towel barely covering her body, while Edward laid on top of her, kissing her

Winry:...Edward stop... What are you...doing?

Edward: I... can't hold back anymore.

Edward rose up a little to look into her eyes, which showed so much confusion, while his showed nothing but passion. He finally knew what he wanted. And he was ready to take it. He leaned down until his lips just barely grazed hers and he whispered against her lips:

Edward: I need you...

She gasped and he plunged his lips onto hers. Locking into their kiss for the very first time. Winry's eyes widened, feeling the soft, warmness that were his lips. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was too afraid to allow this, she pushed against him to pulled apart as much as he would allow, their lips still grazing each other.

She whispered against his lips:

Winry: Edward...stop.

Ed: Why...?

He pushed his lips back onto hers and she was able to pulled back again. But again he refused to let her go too far as their lips skid across one another softly.

Winry: It's...too much. How do you know... this is what you want?

Edward: I know because...I feel so much passion for you.

Winry(Surprised): Are u trying to say that-?

Edward instantly cut her off by kissing her again.

Even more passionately than the first few started to struggle but he refused to let her go. He used one hand and entwined his fingers with hers while he used the other arm to keep most of his body weight off of her, while their bodies still touched, and to entwine her hair in his fingers. Winry soon found herself unable to resist anymore.

Edward was already stronger than her. And the way he was holding her... All she wanted was to stay just like that. She used her free hand that wasn't taken by Edward's and placed it on his back. She gently scratches her nails against his back, which caused him to growl. She felt all of his soft skin, no longer feeling the cold hardness that came from an automail arm. This was 100% real, he was 100% real, this moment was...100% real. He broke the kiss, only to move down to her neck and kiss it sweetly.

He could tell she wanted to moan but she was holding back. He pulled down her towel slightly so it still covered her chest but revealed a little bit of it to him. He kissed her all over the revealed flesh. While going back to her neck and biting at it.

Winry: A...ahh...Edward.

He loved hearing his name in such a desperate, passionate tone.

Edward (whispering): Winry...

He lifted her slightly off the floor so that she sat on her bottom as he held her up in his arms and engulfed her lips again and held her tightly against his chest. He then used one hand and held the clasp of her towel.

Ed: Winry... I need you now.

He started to pull the towel down to fully reveal her breasts but instantly she felt it was going too far.

Winry: Wait stop!

She pulled away from him as fast as she could and stood up

Edward: Winry?

Winry: I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just... I can't do this!

And without a second thought, she ran out of the bathroom, out of her hotel room and into the hotel hallways without caring that she was still only in a towel. She had no idea where she was going to go, or do, she just knew she needed to get far away from Edward right now.

Edward: Winry! Wait!

He instantly ran after her to make everything right. And to tell her what he forgot to tell her in their sudden moment of passion.

**And that's chapter 4. rate and review please. why? BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
